


Lover of the Light

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylo Ren finds Rey on Jakku. He senses that she is strong in the force, and decides to take her on as an apprentice.





	Lover of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> **This is set during tfa when BB-8 is first left on Jakku. Kylo Ren has decided to personally see to the droid and is on Jakku searching for him. Instead, he runs into our favorite little Jedi. The title of the fanfic is a song by Mumford and Sons.**

The resistance pilot had given Kylo Ren everything he needed. He would find the BB unit and then get off this godforsaken planet and return to his master. This was the last piece of the map that they would need so that he could _finally_ face Luke Skywalker. Hate crept up into Kylo Ren’s chest at the thought of his old teacher. Soon. Soon he would have the droid. Once Skywalker was taken care of there would be no one left to threaten him or the supreme leader. There would be no more goddamn Jedi. 

Kylo stopped in his tracks. He knew that the droid was being held in the Niima outpost by some piece of filth desperate for First Order credits, but there was something else… 

Kylo waved the storm troopers ahead. 

“Collect the droid,” he said in the strange robotic voice caused by his mask. 

He could sense something strange. It pulled him to the right. Kylo’s feet began to move of their own volition. They followed the feeling which tugged on his soul and urged him to go. He felt helpless against it. It was as if the force itself was dragging him through the desert. 

For hours Kylo trudged through the sand. His lips felt cracked and dry, and the sun was painfully hot on his black robes. Sweat dripped down his face, his chest, and every other inch of his body freely. Still, he could not deny the pull. He kept going… and going… and one more step…

* * * * 

Kylo woke with a start. His hands flew to his bare face. It took him a moment to realize that it was not only his face that was bare. He was laying on the ground wearing nothing but his underpants. A strong hand held his head up.

“Drink this,” commanded a woman’s voice while she pressed something to his lips. 

Kylo Ren obliged readily. 

“What were you doing out there?” The woman who he could not see asked. 

Kylo sat up suddenly.

“Whoa whoa! Slow down,” the woman said. She pressed a hand onto his chest to try push him down gently. 

Kylo’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was beautiful, but there was something more to it. The force buzzed in his ears and lit his skin on fire at her touch. 

“I was looking for you,” he said. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. 

She looked at him for a moment, before recoiling from him. 

“Don’t grab my hand.” She yanked her hand from him roughly. “You are lucky I found you. But don’t think that because I saved your life that it means you get to touch me. I will drop you off at Niima outpost once you have built your strength a little. What _were_ you doing out there? And why were you wearing such awful clothes?” She said, but she clearly did not want to hear any answers from him. Her nose wrinkled in disgust and she turned away from him. 

Kylo laid his head back down and took stock of his situation. This girl was undeniably special. The force was stronger with her than any other he had seen. That must have been why he was pulled to her. He was clearly meant to train her, to teach her. 

A whisper at the edge of his mind said “What about Snoke?” Would Snoke allow him to take an apprentice? What about the rule of two? There was only allowed to be two sith, a master and an apprentice. Had he surpassed Snoke? Was he strong enough to kill him and take this girl as his apprentice? 

A cold trickle went up Kylo’s spine. That feeling always warned him when Snoke was reaching out to him. After taking deep breaths to clear his mind, he let Snoke in. 

“Where are you?” his master hissed. 

“I… followed the force and it led me to a scavenger on Jakku who is strong with the force.”

“You abandoned your mission?”

“I am sorry, Master. I was powerless against it.” 

“Well then it is clear what you must do.” 

“Please tell me master.” Kylo privately hoped that Snoke would tell him to bring her to him. 

Kylo winced at the intrusion as Snoke snaked through his thoughts to find out more about the woman. 

“Ahh, I see. You think you could train her. You find her attractive.” Snoke laughed. 

“I believe that we should train her, Master. She would be a valuable resource to us.” 

“She would turn you against me. I see it. Kill her.” 

Snoke left Kylo’s mind, leaving him with room to breathe once again. 

Kylo knew that he could not kill the girl. The force itself would prevent him from doing so. He too could foresee a future for him and her. He could see her fighting beside him on a field of their enemies. She wore dark robes and held a blazing saberstaff. They stood back to back as the withheld a mighty force, and they left behind a pile of bodies. The girl was the future of the First Order, Snoke was the past. 

Kylo stood up, and took three large steps to the woman. He held a hand out to restrain her with the force. He lifted her off the ground and approached her curiously. 

“Tell me your name,” he commanded. 

The woman sputtered, and kicked, and struggled against his force hold. 

“Let me go!” she shouted in his face. 

Kylo chuckled darkly, and then entered her mind. 

“Ahh, Rey,” he sighed her name. “You’re so lonely… so afraid to leave.” Kylo smiled. “At night, desperate to sleep… you imagine an ocean. I see it -- I see the island,” he said softly. His hand moved closer to her face. Their bodies were mere inches away from each other. 

Tears streamed down Rey’s face as she resisted him. She tried to break free, but couldn’t budge.  
“I think that’s enough for now, darling,” he all but purred.

Kylo waved his hand over her head, causing her to go unconscious. He caught her limp body in his arms, and laid her gently onto the ground. For a moment, he hovered over her and wondered how a scavenger girl could be causing him so much trouble. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, and brushed her cheek as he did so. That touch, just like her hand on his chest, caused his head to spin as the force crackled around them.


End file.
